


A Family by Any Other Name

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [8]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, You Have Been Warned, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: Vampire bats live in colonies- Adorabat reflects on how lucky she is to have Mao Mao and Badgerclops, not just because she’s learning how to be a hero, but because she isn’t alone anymore.
Series: Traits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Family by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of semi-related one shots pertaining to the team’s more... peculiar traits.

Adorabat smiled at the picture she had drawn. It was of her and Badgerclops and of course, the legendary hero, Mao Mao!

She remembers the days when she had longed for a family to call her own. She had tried with the other Sweetie Pies, but they had all said that she was ‘too intense’ or ‘scary.’ She had always felt left out. She always felt like an afterthought even when she was invited to things because no one talked to her and she was left by herself. They were always perfectly polite to her, but they had other friends to spend time with. She had been surrounded with Sweetie Pies but none of them had been close friends, let alone family to her.

That changed the day Mao Mao and Badgerclops came crashing into town. She had watched with rapt attention as they fearlessly defeated a vicious monster. Adorabat knew in her heart that day that she wanted to be a hero just like Mao Mao. 

The little bat was determined to not let the black cat brush her off like the Sweetie Pies did, so she had tried her hardest to get him to notice her. Adorabat had been more reckless and daring than she had ever been, more determined than she had ever been, just so that he would acknowledge her and take her under his metaphorical wing.

All her hard work and steely determination paid off and Mao Mao welcomed her as one of his deputies after he had been made sheriff.

Adorabat had never been happier. 

She was learning under a _living legend_. She was going on patrol with him, training with him, _living_ with him! He paid attention to her, he taught her, he gave her good advice, he cooked for her, he played with her, he answered every one of her crazy questions, and he put up with her hyperactivity and recklessness.

She wondered when the hero worship had changed into something much, much deeper.

He did _so_ much for her. More than he could ever even know.

She wondered if this was what fathers were like.

And then there was Badgerclops. Sweet, kind, easily distracted Badgerclops. He listened to her rambling stories, he colored with her, he let her climb all over him like her own personal jungle gym, he built her cool things, and he let her help him when he was fixing things.

He was like the cool, doting uncle she never had.

They were everything she had ever wanted.

Her ear twitched at the sound of approaching voices, “I don’t understand you, Bro. Why do you hate cucumbers so much?”

She looked up when Mao Mao and Badgerclops walked into the kitchen to grab some water after a hard workout. “I just don’t like them. Why do you hate clutter so much?”

“That’s different and you know it. Oh, hey Adorabat.”

Mao Mao glanced at her drawing, “Whatcha drawing there, kid?”

“It’s us!” she chirped, “With our home behind us! See? We’re all together as a family!” She cocked her head when Badgerclops covered his mouth with a gasp and Mao Mao suddenly blinked rapidly. “Mao Mao? Badgerclops? Do you guys not like it?” she wilted at the thought.

Mao Mao shook his head and smiled at her, “It’s _perfect_ , Adorabat. I know just the spot for it.” He gently slid the picture off the table and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a magnet shaped like a heart and pinned the drawing to the fridge. 

Then, in a surprise move, Mao Mao scooped the little bat up and hugged her tightly. Adorabat was startled, but she quickly returned them embrace. The sudden extra warmth told her that Badgerclops had joined their little group hug.

She finally found her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little cuteness for the holidays! 
> 
> Let me know if there’s something specific you want to see! I can’t guarantee that I’ll write it, but it doesn’t hurt to ask!


End file.
